Eterno Armonia
by BabeinBlue
Summary: After the final battle with the senior partners, Harmony decideds to try her luck and do a little soul searching in Italy and meets up with a few familiar faces.


**Title**: Eterno Armonia

**Author**: BabeinBlue

**Rating**: PG

**Disclaimer**: Joss Whedon and his workers own every characters of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel. I do own Elsa and Adelina. You'll see later on.

**Summary**: After the final battle, Harmony decides to try her luck and do a little soul searching in Italy.

**Feedback**: Yes! This is my first time writing an Angel fanfiction about Harmony and I'd really love to know what you all think about this story.

**A/N**: I posted this challenge up at Chocolate Covered Strawberries, but I wanted to write it so bad, and here I am! The places here are all fictional. Please remember that. Here is the challenge I posted.

"After the last episode of Angel, Harmony takes Angel's job recommendations and tries to get a new job. Afraid of Angel, she decides to move to Italy.

Requirements:

Harmony's reaction to all the great clothing stores and romantic places.

Harmony wishing that Spike was in Italy with her.

Andrew seeing Harmony but not remembering who she is.

Harmony getting mad because she can't see her reflection.

The Immortal and Harmony meeting but not knowing who each other are

Harmony meeting Dawn and thinking of all the good times together. (Harmony thinking her making fun of Dawn and Buffy as good times)

Harmony deciding to try being a slayer's watcher as her new job."

So here we go! Now, on to the story. Just to warn you guys, I know nothing about airports or the people that work there. Sorry!

'This is Harmony's thoughts'

**Chapter One**

Harmony walked solemnly down the road into the dark night, suitcase in hand. She absently sighed, not looking where she was going. A screeching noise came nearby. She looked up and saw a huge dragon flying towards an empty roadway near Wolfram and Hart.

"Yikes," Harmony said, watching as the dragon's tail swished back and forth dangerously. Beneath the dragon, she saw an army of strong demons following its direction. Harmony shook her head and continued her walk towards the opposite way of the fight.

Her pink heels clinked against the heavy asphalt, while her pink dress with multi colored flowers billowed to the wind. Every step she took, she began to feel worse and worse.

'I mean this totally wasn't my fault. If they had trusted me earlier, none of this would have happened. And yeah! Angel's the one that told me to distract Hamilton. I just wanted to help, seriously! Angel and his group wouldn't take me...it felt like nobody wanted me. Hamilton wanted me. Right? Yes, of course, who wouldn't want me? I'm pretty, hard-working, and damn smarter than people think! Of course he wanted me...'

"That bastard! He completely used me and totally got away with it!" Harmony shouted in anger, just realizing the events that happened in the past few days. All that sweet talk and flirting, Harmony thought that it was real, but that turned out to be a disaster.

And anyway, she couldn't go back now. It was too late to take everything back. She wasn't needed in this fight.

"And I would ruin my designer shoes," Harmony joked , making her feel a little better. But where could she go? She got a letter of recommondation from Angel. That would help alot. If only she knew where to go...

'I heard Italy was good this time of the year.'

Harmony stopped and looked back for the last time. Even from the far distance, she could make out the fight between the senior partners and Angel. She wasn't sure who was winning but she hoped it was Angel. She looked over at the Wolfram and Hart building. Half of it was torn apart.

"Well, this is it, good bye forever," Harmony showed a hint of smile, wishing luck for the Angel gang. They weren't exactly friends but she considered them to be.

She continued her way, walking to the nearest airport, thinking about her life. A million scenes from the past were going through her mind. How happy and innocent she used to be, born in Ohio, moving to California. Her life definately changed since then. After about a half an hour, she arrived at the airport.

It might have been 9 P.M., but the airport was crowded with people leaving and going and arriving and standing in lines. Harmony walked over to the line that read "Out Of Country" and waited until it was her turn.

"Hello, welcome to Los Angeles Airlines. How could I help you?" A friendly red-headed worker asked.

"Um, hi!" Harmony said, "Can I get a ticket to Venice? I heard it's really beautiful this time of the year."

"One way or round trip?" The worker, whose name tag read "ELSA", replied kindly with patience.

"One way," Harmony said with confidence.

"Passport please?"

Harmony chewed nervously on her bottom lip. After she had been turned into a vampire, she didn't think that she needed stuff like that. She was evil for heaven's sake! Well, she did have her passport from when she was human. It was a good thing too, because she had just packed it into her purse before she left the building. Harmony handed Elsa her passport.

"What day would you like me to reserve a seat for Rome, Italy?" Elsa questioned.

"Actually, I was wondering if there was any seats left today," Harmony whispered, but loud enough for Elsa to hear.

Elsa nodded and indicated that she'll check.

"Well, this is your lucky day. There's two seats left on flight number 72. They're not window-seats or first class, would you still be willing to take one of those seats?" Elsa asked.

"That's great! You know, I can't really be in sunlight anyway. It's a total drag. I start fizzing fire and," Harmony stopped, realizing what she had just said, "I mean, I have really bad allergies. I start breaking out when sunlight touches me."

That didn't sound any better but Harmony tried the best she could.

Elsa nodded, a little worried, and told Harmony, "Your flight will be leaving in fifteen minutes to Venice, Italy. I'll just take your suit case, and you can go through that gate there."

Harmony gave Elsa her suitcase. After receiving her plane ticket and passport, she headed towards the gate.

'Things are working out quite well,' Harmony decided. After the stewardess OK'd Harmony's ticket, she headed towards her plane, getting ready to start her new life.

**TBC...**

**A/N**: So what did you guys think? Let me know and review!


End file.
